Give Peace a Chance
by DecaTilde
Summary: Based on Villains' Bad Girl's Family Guy universe, and containing a few elements from her fanfic, "Memories", this is part two of three of a reboot, and sequel to the rewrite of "Goodbye, Brian My Love". Brian is gone, but Barbara has gotten over his passing. However, the puppies still don't trust Vinny. How will they cope with their father gone?
1. Struggling

_Give Peace a Chance_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

* * *

Author's note: Hey, LDEJRuff here. This is the second part of the "Goodbye, Brian" saga reboot. Some of the chapters have a few elements from a few chapters of Villains' Bad Girl's fanfic, "Memories", but I had to change a few details so that another character, instead of Barbara, would end up in the veterinary clinic. However, unlike Barbara, this character would be subject to another ailment. Brian4Life suggested that something like this would happen.

* * *

for Brian4Life

* * *

Chapter 1 - Struggling

* * *

It was the start of another beautiful day. Barbara was sitting in the backyard, smiling softly as she watched her puppies play with a soccer ball. They tumbled around trying to keep the ball for themselves. This seemed to remind her of her puppyhood.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Vinny's voice got her attention.

"Oh, hey, Vin," she replied. "I'm just watching the puppies play soccer."

"Oh, that," Vinny said. "You know, you _are_ a good mom."

"Thanks," Barbara replied, knowing that she was complimented. "So, is there anything you wanted?"

"How have you been doing lately?" he asked her.

"I'm doing okay," she answered, her expression suddenly changing.

"You _are_ getting over Brian, right?"

Barbara nodded sadly. The puppies suddenly stopped playing and noticed their mother with Vinny. They still didn't like or trust him. Watching her close with him was starting to get to them. Vinny began to hold Barbara's paw, and the two smiled at each other.

"Maybe you and I could..." Vinny started to say.

"Get away from our mom!" Marcus shouted.

This summons got their attention.

"Look, kids, it ain't what you think," Vinny explained.

"Shut the hell up, you pussy!" Briana shouted.

"Briana, watch your language," Barbara replied, wide-eyed. "You don't want to set a bad example for a family friend."

"Family friend?!" Ollie repeated. "You call _him_ a family friend?!"

"We know what he's trying to do," Jenny added, "and we don't appreciate it!"

Vinny backed away as the puppies ganged up on him. They landed kicks and punches on him. Barbara stood helpless. She couldn't stand watching her kids hurt a friend of hers.

"Kids, stop it!" Barbara shouted, getting their attention.

Vinny coughed up some blood. He was bruised all over from the punches and kicks the kids gave him. Barbara ran up to him.

"Are you okay, Vinny?" she asked. "They didn't hurt you _too_ badly, did they?"

"Nah," Vinny replied. "I think I'm okay."

"Kids!" Barbara reprimanded. "I'm very angry with all four of you. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Go to the attic!"

"Why are you angry at _us_?" Briana replied. "We don't like Vinny. We don't want him to be our dad!"

"March!" Barbara shouted, pointing to the house.

The puppies all scowled, and did what they were told, as their mother helped Vinny get back on his feet.

"Do the kids really think you want me to father them?" Vinny asked.

"What?" Barbara replied. "Why would the kids think about something like that? You're a good friend, and I still respect you."

Vinny smiled in response to what she said.

* * *

In the attic, the puppies all sat, looking down in anger and crossing their arms. They didn't like being punished like that.

"What makes that dog think he can get with our mom like that?" Marcus scowled. "Vinny's just as bad as a non-inviting church mouse."

 **Cutaway:** We see a preacher mouse in a church talking to a younger mouse wearing a hat and school clothes.

"Hey, Billy," the preacher mouse addressed, "I was gonna have a party at the rectory this evening. Do you like sacramental wine and mouse Russell Crowe movies?"

"Oh, boy, _do_ I!" Billy said, excited. "Hey, can my sister come?"

"No!" the preacher mouse shouted disagreeably. "She'd ruin it!"

* * *

Author's note: This cutaway gag is from FG0903 - "Welcome Back Carter".


	2. What Brian was Like

_Give Peace a Chance_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - What Brian was Like

* * *

Later that night, when Vinny was in the bathtub, Barbara sat next to him.

"I'm really sorry about what the puppies did to you today," she said.

"It's okay, Barbs," Vinny replied. "I've had my share of kicks and punches before, but that's a completely different story."

"I guess missing their father was what caused the kids to react like that."

"About Brian, Barbara," Vinny began, "what was he like?"

"Where do you start?" she replied, damping a wash cloth for his face. "He was like my savior, really. My mother and sisters all died when I was just a puppy. Eventually, a psychopath took me in and eventually had me impounded when I attacked him. It was when Brian came to my aide, and ruled against that madman owner of mine, and he took me in. That was when I began a new life with him."

"I guess this Brian fellow was quite the guy for you, huh, Barbs?" Vinny said as Barbara wiped the cloth on his face.

"Yes, he was," Barbara replied. "He sang with Frank Sinatra, Jr., saved Christmas with Stewie and I, and I even gave birth to the first litter the following Christmas. We even time traveled to World War II Europe to save them."

"The puppies, you mean?"

"Mmm-hmm," Barbara nodded.

"Maybe you can show me who this Brian character looked like," Vinny requested.

"Well, after you get out of the tub, I can prepare a home video of the two of us at the beach."

"That'd be great."

* * *

 _"Brian!" Barbara giggled, wearing a blue swimsuit._

As promised, Barbara showed Vinny a home video of her and Brian at the beach.

 _"Brian, stop it!" she continued giggling._

 _She ran along the water's rim, with Brian chasing after her. He laughed kicking the water at her, making her kick back._

Barbara got up and walked slowly to the TV, while Vinny was still on the couch.

 _"Whoa, Brian, careful!" Barbara called as he slipped and fell into the water. "Here, give me the camera."_

 _Brian did so. When she pointed the camera at him, he shook the water from his fur, and smiled as he ran through the water with Barbara chasing after him with the camera. He was wearing a pair of red swim trunks._

When he saw what Brian looked like, Vinny froze in astonishment. Barbara, however, chuckled in content as she laid a paw on the screen.

 _"Okay, that's enough," Brian said. "Let's turn off the camera and do things we'll regret later."_

 _"Regret?" Barbara repeated. "I doubt that."_

 _With that, the screen cut to a snowy picture._

Barbara sighed, still smiling, remembering that memory. When she turned to Vinny, she saw that he was still frozen.

"Vinny, what's wrong?"

Vinny shook his head after she asked him. "Huh? What?"

"You were just sitting zombie like," she replied. "Why were you zonked out?"

"Oh," Vinny realized. "It's, uh, it's nothing. I just, uh, I was amazed to see what Brian looked like. Thanks for showing me."

Barbara chuckled. "You're welcome, Vinny. I'll go up to the attic and kiss the puppies good night. You can watch some more of those memories of me and Brian, if you'd like."

"Okay, Barbs," he replied when Barbara walked up the stairs. He then turned to the TV as another memory came on, and he wore a sad expression on his face.

 _"I can't believe it,"_ he thought. _"Brian was...?"_

* * *

Author's note: Looks like there's something about Brian to Vinny, but what could it be? Find out later on.


	3. Briana

_Give Peace a Chance_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - Briana

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

and edited by LDEJRuff

* * *

Briana yawned as she sat up. It was still dark, her mother, brothers and sister were still asleep. Briana got up and looked at the time. 3:35 AM. She was wide awake, there was no way she was going back to sleep. She crawled out of bed and walked to the window to look up at the stars. Only problem was it was a cloudy night. There were no stars to be seen.

"Daddy?" she said looking up.

She watched the clouds float by, covering the sky and the moon. Briana sighed and looked around the sky.

"I wish you were here, Daddy", she said. "Mom really misses you. But at least she's happier now than she was before. If only you were here, Daddy."

Briana looked at the her family members who were still sleeping. She quietly snuck past them and walked out the door, going downstairs. Maybe a warm cup of milk could help her go back to sleep. As Briana walked down the hall, she stopped and looked into Stewie's room. Stewie was sound asleep in his crib, and smiled softly at him.

Briana quietly walked down the stairs to see the TV was left on. Vinny laid on the couch in a deep sleep. Briana glared at him, still angry at him for what he did.

 _"I Brian, take you, Barbara to be my wife, to have and to hold", Brian said on the tape playing. "Barbara, you're the only one I love, now and forever."_

Briana looked at the TV and sat watching it, trying not to wake Vinny.

 _"I Barbara, take you, Brian to be my husband, to have and to hold", she repeated with tears in her eyes. "Brian...my love...my hero..."_

 _Barbara choked back a sob and wiped the tears from her eyes._

 _"This is, the happiest day of my life. It's all thanks to you. If you hadn't have found me alone that night, I would probably be dead by now. You're my savior, Brian."_

Briana, who smiled at this memory, got up and turned off the TV. She then went into the kitchen to get some warm milk, completely ignoring Vinny.

"Daddy?" she said. "I don't know if you can hear me, but this new dog is trying to get with Mommy. And now, she likes him more than she does us. If only you were still here and would give him a piece of your mind."

Briana finished her milk before going back to bed.


	4. Ollie

_Give Peace a Chance_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 4 - Ollie

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

and edited by LDEJRuff

* * *

The following evening, it was dinnertime, and the Griffins were at the dining room.

"I hope everyone's hungry", Lois said as she served dinner. "I made plenty of food."

"Thanks, Lois," Barbara replied, sitting next to Vinny, who felt rather uneasy toward her.

Ollie glared at this sight. He couldn't stand to see his mother with him. The puppies all knew she liked him more than she did them. Ollie didn't know which was worse: Her being friends with someone he didn't like or her neglecting to take care of the puppies.

The puppies ate in silence, still looking at their mother crossly. The Griffins quickly noticed what was going on.

"My, looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Lois said, looking at the puppies.

Ollie, not wanting to see his mother sit next to Vinny, pushed his plate away, unable to eat anymore.

"Can I be excused please?" he asked.

"Is something wrong?" Barbara asked. "You hardly touched your food."

"I just don't have an appetite tonight."

Ollie got up and walked out of the kitchen. He walked outside and sat on the porch, looking out at the backyard. If only Brian was here. Ollie sighed as he walked to the fence looking around the neighborhood. It was so quiet with everyone on the street in their homes, enjoying dinner.

Ollie walked through the backyard and sighed. There was nothing for him to do at the moment. He wished Brian was here. The boys always had fun together, digging in the backyard, then filling in the holes before Lois could yell about it. Ollie giggled as he started digging in the backyard, trying to relive the good old days. He stopped when he felt something solid in the dirt.

As Ollie brushed the dirt away, he gasped when he found what it was. He pulled out an old rusty golden trophy in the shape of a clam. Ollie sniffed the trophy and smiled, recognizing Brian's scent on the trophy.

"Dad!" he said looking up at the sky. "This is your trophy, isn't it? Hmm, I wonder what else is down here."

He continued digging deeper and gasped to see the body of a person. He looked very recognizable. He was on TV many times before.

"Rod Serling?" Ollie gasped. "I wonder what he's doing here?"

Ollie looked around and covered the body back up, never to speak about it again. He looked at the trophy and wagged his tail. He held it close and smile and he sniffed Brian's scent. He put it back in the ground where it belonged and covered it up.

"There you go, Dad", Ollie said patting the dirt. "That trophy's back where it belongs with you."

He smiled and walked back inside to see Barbara with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"You were outside digging, weren't you?" she asked. "Look at you, you're filthy. Upstairs, in the bath with you, mister."

Ollie sighed and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He still hated baths.


	5. Jenny

_Give Peace a Chance_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 5 - Jenny

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

and edited by LDEJRuff

* * *

The next day, Vinny was sitting on the couch eating a piece of pie.

"Where are you going?" Barbara asked the puppies. Her words behind the couch got Vinny's attention.

"We're just going to the park, Mom", Marcus said. "Did you want to come?"

"No thank you", she answered. "Just making sure I knew where you're going."

The puppies then made their way out the door while Barbara walked to the couch and quickly noticed Vinny.

"Hey, Vin," she greeted. "I see you're having some pie."

"Y-yeah," Vinny replied, stuttering. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh," Barbara began, "I was wondering if you would offer me a piece."

"Uh," he replied, uneasily. "I...I...I..."

"Are you okay, Vinny?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, sure," Vinny replied, grinning nervously. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm getting a little worried about you," she replied.

"Well, if you want a piece of pie, then you can have mine," Vinny said, hopping off the couch. "I kinda lost my appetite anyway."

Barbara raised an eyebrow in worry. She could tell that something wasn't right. Vinny looked behind himself. He didn't have the heart to tell her what was really going on.

* * *

"Where are you going, Jenny?" Ollie asked. "Don't you want to play with us?"

"Not right now", she answered. "I'm going to go sit down."

Jenny walked over to the swings and sighed as she watched the kids play with their parents. She wished Brian was still there. Being the youngest girl out of the litter, she was always going to be daddy's little girl.

Jenny climbed into the swing and sighed as she kicked her legs back and forth. Brian always used to push her on the swings when she was younger.

"Can you buy me cotton candy, Daddy?"

Jenny watched as a person picked up his young daughter as they walked off the playground. If only she could be that close to Brian again.

"Daddy", Jenny sighed as she moved back and forth on the swing.

She looked up at the clouds with a frown. As the wing blew through the air, she watched as the clouds formed a shape that nearly looked like Brian.

"Daddy!" Jenny smiled.

She reached out her hand as she swung higher, trying to touch the cloud. Jenny grunted as she fell off the swing. She looked up and saw the cloud breaking apart, no longer looking like Brian. Tears came to her eyes knowing her father was watching over her, but she couldn't reach him.

"Jenny?"

Briana walked over to her sister when she noticed she was laying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm alright", Jenny said sitting up. "I thought I saw Dad."

"You're dreaming, sis", Marcus said. "You know very well where Dad is. There's no way you could've seen him."

"Come on", Ollie said. "Let's go home."


	6. Marcus

_Give Peace a Chance_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 6 - Marcus

* * *

In the kitchen, Vinny was sitting on the table with a worried look on his face.

 _"What am I gonna do?"_ he thought to himself. _"How am I going to handle it to Barbara about her mate?"_

Looking at Brian's picture hanging on the wall, he then sighed.

 _"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to tell her the truth,"_ he continued. _"After all, honesty_ _is_ _the best policy."_

* * *

When the puppies returned home silently, Jenny was still trying to convince her siblings that she saw their father in the clouds. But still, they didn't believe her. When they opened the door, they saw their mother sitting on the couch, eating the remains of Vinny's pie piece.

"Hey, Mom," the puppies greeted.

"Oh, hey, kids," Barbara replied, startled. "I didn't see you come in. Uh, how was the park?"

"Jenny kept convincing us that she saw Dad," Ollie answered.

"But she's only dreaming," Marcus added.

Barbara noticed that there was a scrape on Jenny's knee.

"Oh, Jennifer," she gasped. "How did you get that scrape?"

"The swingset, Mom," Jenny answered.

"Uh, Barbara?"

The mother and puppies all turned their attention to Vinny. As usual, the puppies, still not trustworthy towards Vinny, growled at him. But their mother just smiled at him as he was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hey, Vin," Barbara greeted. "What's up?"

"There's something I wanna tell you," Vinny began. "I know it's a little shocking to hear, but I'm..."

"Oh, shut up!" Marcus shouted. "We know what you're doing, Vinny, and it won't work! You're never going to be our father! We don't want you in the family! I hate you!"

As Marcus ran out, Vinny followed him. "Wait, Marcus," he called, "That wasn't what I was gonna..."

He stopped short and noticed that Glen Quagmire's car was caressing toward and unsuspecting Marcus.

"Marcus, look out!" he called, getting the puppy's attention.

The car suddenly stopped, but not before hitting Marcus, who flew, yelping in pain.

"MARCUS!" Vinny shouted, running to the injured puppy. He caught him at the last second when he was about to hit the asphalt.

"Oh, my God!" Glen shouted, his hands to his cheeks. "He...he came out of nowhere! I...I didn't think I meant to hurt the little fella!"

"Quagmire, you idiot!" Vinny shouted, still holding Marcus. "I knew you were a dog hater, but never thought you would be a dog _torturer_!"

"I said I didn't mean to!" Glen shrugged. "Please, I'm very sorry!"

"What's going on out there?" Lois asked from inside the house. Upon exiting the house with the rest of the family, she panicked at the sight of Marcus' injured state. "Oh, my God! Not again!"

"Not again?" Vinny repeated. "So, _that's_ what happened to Brian?"

"Yeah," Peter answered. "But it was way worse than what happened to Marcus. What the hell happened to him?!"

"That idiot neighbor of yours hit him with his car!" Vinny answered, pointing menacingly at Glen.

"You bastard!" Peter shouted at Glen. "You're dead, mister! Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!"

"Peter, wait, it was an accident!" Glen explained, backing away.

Barbara grabbed Glen by the legs and started punching him in the face.

"This is what you get for what you did to Brian!" she shouted.

"I didn't kill him!" Glen tried to explain.

"Liar!"

"Barbara, wait!" Lois halted. "If Glen said he didn't kill Brian, then he didn't kill Brian."

"But he _did_ hurt Marcus!" Barbara replied.

"It was still an accident," Lois responded.

"An accident that may cost Marcus his life," Vinny added. "If we're going to save him, we need to bring him to the vet and fast!" He turned his attention to the now-unconscious puppy. "Hang in there, Marcus," he continued, tears watering in his eyes. "Don't die like this."


	7. Please, Wake Up

_Give Peace a Chance_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 7 - Please, Wake Up

* * *

We are now at the veterinary clinic. The family was called into the operating room to hear about Marcus' fate.

"How is he, doctor?" Lois asked.

"There's no easy way to say this, Mrs. Griffin," the veterinarian replied, "but I'm afraid that injury has left Marcus in a coma. I don't know how he'll come out of it, but I think it's going to take some time."

Vinny bowed his head sadly.

"Don't worry, Vinny," Barbara assured. "Marcus is my son. I can't lose him, like I lost Brian."

"But..."

Before Vinny could continue, Barbara walked closely to the strecher where Marcus laid, and held her eyes together, tears watering in her eyes.

"Marcus," Barbara whispered. "Please, wake up."

* * *

Many days had passed since, and Marcus was still comatose.

Vinny had still kept the truth about Brian with him, and has still not told anyone, not even Barbara.

Briana, Ollie and Jenny still didn't trust Vinny, nor did they like their mother being with him.

Every day, the Griffins visited the Veterinary Clinic, still hoping that Marcus would come out of his coma.

Barbara would stand by her son's side, praying that he would awaken.

It kept on, until one day...

* * *

 _Inside his subconsciousness, Marcus was wandering in a world of darkness. In his sight was what appeared to be a speck of light. He reached for that speck when a voice whispered to him._

 _"Marcus."_

 _"Huh?" Marcus asked. "Who said my name?"_

 _"Marcus."_

 _"I'm here," Marcus began, "but where are_ _you_ _?"_

 _Many specks of light swirled around and had formed in front of him. The lights had formed an image of Brian and two young puppies, glowing._

 _"Dad, and the second litter?"_

 _"Hey, Marcus," Brian greeted._

 _"It's good to finally meet you, big brother," said the Basque Shepherd puppy._

 _"It's good to meet you, too," Marcus replied. "Where am I? Am I dead?"_

 _"No," Brian answered, shaking his head. "You're in your subconscious, and you need to listen. Marcus, your time on Earth has not yet come to an end, like mine has last month. But you have been hit by that jerk, Quagmire."_

 _"Mr. Quagmire?" Marcus repeated. "That motherf****** jerk!"_

 _"Easy there, Marcus," Brian said, laying a hand on him. "It was just an accident, just like the one that cost me my life, only this one nearly cost you yours."_

 _"So," Marcus began, "who ran you over with their car?"_

 _Brian leaned closer to his son's ear, and, after listening, Marcus' eyes widened._

 _"Really?" Marcus responded. " That's who ran you over?"_

 _"Yeah," the White Lab puppy nodded._

 _"And your injuries will be fatal," Brian added, "unless you give Vinny a chance."_

 _"Why_ _should_ _I?" he rebuked, crossing his arms. "He's a bad dog."_

 _"Because," the White Lab puppy began, "there's something you need to know about him."_

 _With that, Brian once again whispered into his son's ear. After a moment, Marcus' eyes widened so much, it looked like they would pop from the sockets._

 _"Vinny is what?!" Marcus shouted._

 _"It's true, Marcus," Brian replied. "You need to respect him, like I did for you. You are me and more."_

 _When Brian said this, the Basque Shepherd puppy gave Marcus a DVD._

 _"What's this?" Marcus asked._

 _"It's just a little something your little siblings put together," Brian answered. "Play this when the time is right. Just know that we will always love you, Marcus."_

 _The three glowing dogs then faded away as the lights dissipated._

 _"Wait! Don't go!"_

* * *

Back in the operating room, Marcus awoke, and gasped some air. He then looked around and saw his family, who were relieved to see Marcus awake.

"Marcus," Vinny said, shedding tears of joy. "It's a miracle."

"Oh, my baby's still alive," Barbara whispered, hugging him.

Briana, Ollie and Jenny crossed their arms in anger when they saw the two dogs hugging, but when Marcus saw it, he didn't react with a growl or a glare, but with a soft smile.

The doctor sighed, smiling. "We still have him. Welcome back, Marcus."

"Thanks, doctor," Marcus replied. Getting Barbara's attention, he continued, "Mom? There's something you need to know about Vinny."

"What _about_ him?" Barbara replied.

"Well, I think it's for the whole family to know," Marcus sighed. "I know this is kinda shocking to hear, but Vinny...is Dad's little brother."

"What?!" the rest of the Griffins, sans Vinny, shouted.


	8. The Killer Revealed

_Give Peace a Chance_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 8 - The Killer Revealed

* * *

"It's true," Vinny admitted. "I _am_ Brian's little brother. His father, _my_ father, had mated with another dog, and that dog...was my mother. You see, I was born at the same puppy farm Brian was at. However, before I even knew that I had older siblings, I had learned that Brian and I shared the same father."

"You and Brian...were brothers, and you didn't even tell us about it?" Barbara asked.

"I tried to," Vinny answered, "But Marcus got hit by Quagmire's car, and wound up in a coma. I was afraid, after I saw those home videos you and Brian had recorded, that you would reject me again, like when I first met you. I'm sorry, Barbara."

"Oh, Vinny," Barbara chuckled. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we still care about you."

"Really?" Vinny brightened, wagging his tail. "You don't mind it if I'm your brother in-law, and your puppies' uncle?"

"Of course not," Marcus said. "Vinny... I mean, _Uncle_ Vinny, I'm very sorry for how I acted, before I got hit. Had I known you were Dad's brother from the start, me and the rest of the puppies should never have gotten mad at you."

Upon what Marcus said, the rest of the puppies started to feel guilty for not trusting the uncle they never knew they had until now.

" _I'm_ sorry, too, Uncle Vinny," Briana said.

"Me, too," Ollie added.

"And so am I," Jenny added. "Can you ever forgive us?"

Vinny looked at the three puppies with a smile on his face. "Oh, kids," he said. "Apology accepted."

Marcus saw contently that his siblings finally started to embrace their uncle by giving him a heartwarming hug. "Oh, wait," he realized. "I just also found out who Dad's killer is."

"Really?" Peter asked. Clenching his fists, he continued, "Who did it? Who's that son of a bitch who murdered our Brian?"

Cut to outside the veterinary clinic.

"What?!" the Griffins said inside, shocked.

* * *

Inside his dressing room, while he was getting ready for a concert, Canadian-Born pop star Justin Bieber heard three loud knocks on the door.

"Open up, you acorn-penised beauty!" Peter shouted outside the room.

"Geez, you don't have to shout," Justin said, getting up. "I'm coming."

After walking to the door and opening it, Justin was confronted by an angry Peter and Barbara.

"You?!" Justin asked, confused. "What did I do _this_ time?"

"You know exactly what you did, you little bastard!" Peter replied. "You killed my dog!"

"You mean that Basque Shepherd you own?" Justin asked, pointing to Barbara. "She's still very much alive. Why would you accuse me of something I didn't do?"

"Don't lie, Bieber!" Barbara shouted. "The dog you killed was my mate, Brian!"

Shrugging, Justin replied, "Look, I don't know what you two are talking about. I haven't killed anyone."

"I'm afraid you have," Marcus said, coming into the room with DVD in hand. Unlike Peter and Barbara, he didn't wear an angry expression on his face.

"Who are _you_?" Justin asked the little puppy.

"I'm one of the puppies whose father you accidentally killed," Marcus answered.

"Accidentally?" Barbara repeated. "Marcus, what the hell's going on here?"

"You'll see," Marcus assured, handing Justin the DVD.

When Justin played the DVD, the group had watched a split screen. On one side of the screen was Brian, Stewie and the puppies walking out the front door of the Griffin household, getting ready for the street hockey game. On the other side was Justin, who was driving a blonde fan girl of his, home.

 _"So, where do you live?" Justin asked._

 _"Oh," the fan girl replied, "just a few blocks away."_

 _"You know," Justin said, eyeing the girl, "you're kinda cute for a fan."_

 _"Oh, really?" the fan asked. "Thanks, Justin."_

 _With that, Justin leaned over to his fan and started kissing her, little knowing that his car had caressed toward an unsuspecting Brian._

 _"Brian, look out!" Stewie called, getting the unsuspecting dog's attention._

Justin watched in horror as the car violently plowed into Brian and ran him over, not stopping as the dog's mangled body was left lying in the street.

"Oh, my God," Justin gasped. "I _did_ kill someone."

 _"What was that?" Justin in the video asked his fan, getting up._

 _"Don't worry, Justin," the fan assured. "It's probably just a speed bump."_

Justin was horrified at what had happened. Peter and Barbara, now understanding, looked at Justin without glaring at him.

"You see?" Marcus began. "Dad died not because of a murder, but because of an accident. I was told all about it while I was in a coma."

"So, it _wasn't_ a speed bump," Justin said, voice trembling, looking at his hands. "It was a dog, and I...killed him."

Peter, Barbara and Marcus all looked at the now-remorseful Justin, with the widowed dog laying a paw on him.

"It's okay, Justin," Barbara said, calming him down. "I forgive you."

"Me, too," Peter added. "And I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

"It's all right," Justin said. "I need to be alone right now, thinking about what I did then."

When Peter, Barbara and Marcus left the dressing room, his agent had opened the dressing room door, getting his attention.

"Mr. Bieber," the agent said. "We're ready for you."

Justin looked down and sighed.


	9. Visitation

_Give Peace a Chance_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 9 - Visitation

* * *

Many days have passed, and within that time, the puppies had all finally adjusted to having their uncle in the household. He had agreed to adopt Brian's Prius, and, with enough money, had prepared something very special for his dearly-departed brother.

And with that, Vinny, Barbara and the puppies managed to visit the pet cemetery where Brian was buried, as an instrumental of Justin Bieber's "Change Me" played in the background.

"Uncle Vinny," Jenny began, "are you sure you want us all to come here?"

"Yeah," Vinny sighed. "This is something that your mother and I have to do."

With that, Vinny hopped out of the Prius and allowed his sister in-law and his nieces and nephews out. They were all dressed in black, and were carrying specific things. Barbara carried a flower, the puppies all carried bouquets, and Vinny carried something flat and gold. They all made their way to Brian's headstone.

"Hello, Brian," Barbara said, shedding a tear. "It's been a while." With a heavy heart, she sat down in front of the headstone and laid the flower on the grave. "We've met your killer, but learned in understanding that he didn't kill you on purpose, but rather by accident. Well, we've all adjusted to having your brother in the household. He really is a great caregiver."

Vinny chuckled.

The puppies each laid their bouquets on the grave next.

"We know it isn't much, Daddy," Briana began, "but we got these flowers for you, and our younger siblings. I just hope that you're watching over us wherever you are."

Ollie, Jenny and Marcus each laid their bouquets next, and as Marcus laid his, he whispered, "Thank you for telling me the truth about Uncle Vinny, and for revealing who drove that car. I know now that revenge isn't always the answer to everything...but forgiveness is. Thanks, guys."

When Marcus finished, Brian's spirit appeared behind him, and smiled.

 _"You're welcome, Marcus,"_ he said, contently, getting his son's attention. _"Your little siblings and I will be watching over you, no matter what."_ And just like that, he faded out.

Marcus shed a single tear of joy, knowing that his father would be watching.

Vinny was the last to lay his gift down, as he set it at the edge of the headstone.

"Hey, B," he whispered. "I sure wish you'd told the puppies about me sooner, but at least you've gone to a better place." His voice breaking, he continued, "Thank you for raising such a wonderful family, big brother."

After bowing his head and closing his eyes for a moment, Vinny headed away with the others. Below the headstone was his gift-a plaque, set into the recess with these words:

 **BRIAN GRIFFIN**

 **FATHER**

 **BROTHER**

 **SAVIOR**

* * *

To Be Concluded...

* * *

Editor's note: Well, the puppies have gained an uncle, and are getting well adjusted to him. But will this last? Find out in the third and final part of the reboot, "Until We Meet Again". Anyway, thank you for reading _this_ fanfic. Special thanks to Villains' Bad Girl for creating the following characters: Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny, Marcus, and the unborn second litter.


End file.
